


Кто ты?

by nell1101



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nell1101/pseuds/nell1101
Summary: Вато пытается найти душевное равновесие, вернувшись из Сирии. Она еще плохо понимает Шерлок, с которой только недавно начала делить квартиру.





	Кто ты?

Вато задумчиво смотрела в окно, за которым лил дождь. Его струи упруго били по листьям дерева, и Вато пыталась угадать, в какой лист сейчас ударит. Со стороны казалось, будто это занятие ее загипнотизировало, но ничего подобного. Просто мысли Вато унесли ее слишком далеко.  
«Лечить людей… Кажется, я больше не способна на это, - напряженно размышляла она. - Говорят, экстремальные ситуации выдают характер человека. Когда бомбы падали на город и начали подвозить раненых, я поняла, что боюсь к ним прикасаться. Окровавленные люди без рук, без ног... В университете мы видели такое только на картинках. Когда я осознала степень своей паники - поняла, что недостойна быть врачом. В Сирии я изо всех сил преодолевала неуверенность и пыталась оказывать помощь. Но это было совсем не так, как у тех, кто работал по призванию. Неужели я ошиблась выборе профессии? И что мне теперь делать? Может я слишком беспокоюсь. Вот Шерлок на моем месте не стала бы переживать. Она такая резкая, циничная. Ведет себя, как подросток! Иногда мне кажется, что она презирает не только слабость, но даже смерть».  
-Ты сказала «смерть»?  
Вато вздрогнула и посмотрела на Шерлок из угла их маленькой гостиной, где тихо устроилась в кресле. Шерлок сидела к ней спиной, ни на миг не отрываясь от ноутбука, но все прекрасно слышала. Оказывается, Вато последнее слово произнесла вслух. Пожалуй, она слишком погрузилась в себя.  
-Так кто там умер? – снова спросила Шерлок. – Расскажи!  
-Никто. Я просто случайно подумала вслух.  
-Она подумала! Ха! - Шерлок победно вскинула руки и потянулась. – В новостях двойное убийство возле иностранного посольства с интервалом в сутки. Удивительно, как это инспектор запаздывает. А-а, обожаю такие новости!  
Вид у нее был самый довольный. Отвратительно довольный. Вато вскочила.  
-Хватит! Не смей так говорить о несчастьях, слышишь? Почему ты такая злая?!  
Шерлок обернулась к ней в полном непонимании.  
-Что?..  
Но Вато уже плакала, и Шерлок некоторое время смотрела на это со смесью удивления и любопытства.  
-Ты ничего не чувствуешь, когда гибнут люди! – воскликнула Вато. – Тебе нравится только отгадывать свои кровавые ребусы. Ты жестока! Все считают тебя большим специалистом, даже гением, но на самом деле ты ужасный человек, Шерлок!  
-Я не… - Шерлок хотела что-то сказать, но в замешательстве лишь махнула рукой и отвела глаза.  
«Черт возьми!» - услышала Вато ее шепот.  
-А я не хочу, чтобы ты была такой жесткой, потому что… - Вато не смогла заставить себя закончить фразу. Она окончательно разрыдалась.  
«Потому что тебе не все равно», - мысленно закончила за нее Шерлок. – «И что мне теперь со всем этим делать?».  
Ситуация, однако, разрешилась легко. На плач Вато прибежала госпожа Хатано и увела ее к себе пить чай, бросив на Шерлок укоризненный взгляд. Так смотрят на школьных хулиганов, обижающих хороших девочек.  
Шерлок некоторое время сидела за столом, стиснув виски. Да, у Вато кризис, и она это отлично понимала. Может где-то перегнула палку в выражениях. Но она не жестока, это неправда! Всё совсем не так…  
Вечером Шерлок впервые за их совместную жизнь в общей квартире постучалась к Вато. С некоторым разочарованием услышала испуг в ее голосе.  
-Что случилось?  
Вато сидела на постели. Длинные волосы распущены по плечам, тонкая белая футболка слишком тонкая… Шерлок едва не отвернулась, но спохватилась.  
-Я хотела кое-что объяснить. Когда я радуюсь очередному преступлению, это не радость от того, что где-то случилось несчастье. Я рада тому, что могу поймать преступника, который наконец соизволил открыть себя этому миру. Вот и всё. Спокойной ночи.  
Вато вздохнула. Значит это она во всем ошибалась и вела себя как подросток-максималист! Это ей теперь придется извиняться перед Шерлок. Ну, конечно! Завтра она обязательно это сделает.  
Накрывшись одеялом, Вато прижалась щекой к подушке.  
«Шерлок… Рядом с тобой я до сих пор как будто блуждаю во тьме. Когда я научусь тебя понимать? Для меня это почему-то стало очень важно».


End file.
